Blessing
by dracohermionelover21
Summary: When Hermione is pull to Narnia will she make people see not all magic is evil and to prove to the king also you shouldn't judge a book by it cover. Will Hermione stay there or go back Read this it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

~by dracohermionelover21 and 4everEdmund's~

Hermione swiftly made her way towards the library with her eyes plastered to the ground in shame. She would be fine, she told herself. She didn't need some stupid, shameless boy ruin her day, or her disposition at least. She stopped walking, only a few steps from entering the library. Harry seemed to be ignoring the entire incident, or at least; Hermione felt that he was. She knew Harry too well to believe it; he sat right next to her throughout breakfast, lunch, and even dinner just to keep her company as if he knew what had been coming towards her. He even traded seats with Neville to make her feel better right after realizing Ron broke up with her.

Maybe a life without Ron would even be less chaotic and confusing. Hermione grinned at the thought of a peaceful life and pushed open the library doors, making her way to her favourite table at the very corner of the library.

She seated herself comfortably on the red cushioned chair, widely opening her Arithmancy book with a relieved sigh.

A few minutes passed and Hermione noticed that it began to drizzle. She saw a blurry sight of a couple running past her laughing and giggling as they made their way down the library aisle. She rolled her eyes, the library was not the place for couples to snog; and as the Gryffindor prefect she was going to remind them that.

Hermione closed her book with her eyebrows pulled together and her mouth curled downward in a frown. These two people were disturbing her studying time. She walked down the aisle to where the couple had headed, keeping her head held high this time; she would demand respect from the two students and would not leave until she attained it. Hermione stopped walking; turning to her left to rest her eyes upon the snogging couple.

She cleared he throat to call on their attention and very much received it. The couple broke apart with a gasp escaping from the girl's mouth as their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, feeling tears welling up in her eyes as her lips began to tremble.

"Hermione...I can expl—"

But before Ron could complete his sentenced with his stupid gaze, Hermione turned around, "There will be no snogging in this library, not when I'm around. Twenty points from Gryffindor." She sobbed out.

Hermione made a run for it before Ron would reach out for her and try to talk things out.

'_How could he? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Ron!'_

A mere hour ago or so Ron had broken their relationship asking whether they could still be friends; but how could they be friends when he's already snogging Lavender Brown the very same afternoon he broke her heart?! She should have known better that to shake away her suspicions of Ron's two timing. He must have been doing it for months now without her even trying to find out whether it had been true.

She ran past everyone as she tried to wipe all her tears away and ran up the stairs with sobs. The woman in the painting looked down at her in pity and gave her a kind smile, "Pas—"

"Pumpkin Pastries!" Hermione shrieked, pushing open the slow moving door and running to her room.

A few minutes passed, maybe even hours and Hermione heard a sound other than her sobbing, and the thunder and rain. It had been knocking.

"Go away Ron!" she screamed, burying her face into her soft pillow.

The door opened and Hermione turned around, throwing the pillow in the same direction. The pillow barely touched the person, hitting the wall instead. Hermione looked up, embarrassed to see that it had been Ginny; not Ron.

Hermione sobbed, allowing Ginny to make her way towards her and give her a tight comforting hug.

"My brother is such a git." She whispered, only hugging Hermione tighter.

"I should have known he was cheating—" Hermione sobbed, "But I ignored it as if it was only a mere cloud of dust." She sobbed out once more, hugging her knees tightly as Ginny placed a blanket around her.

Hermione wiped all her tears away, quietly thanking Ginny for hearing her out instead of standing by Ron's side as his own sister.

"It's alright, I need a sister more than a brother; I've got six already. Ron's an extra." She replied, making Hermione giggle.

Suddenly Hermione felt a little tug all around her. Ginny didn't seem to notice, why was that? It was magic after all, so why had it been that Ginny couldn't feel it? Hermione closed her eyes first; maybe she had just been tired. Yes; that's what she was, tired...

Then she opened her eyes...

Before her stood a beautiful white palace, even more beautiful than Hogwarts...well...Hogwarts seemed more frightening at times than beautiful. Hermione stood up on her feet, wobbling a little bit from her long hours of crying on her knees.

She felt her mouth drop at the sight of a faun not far from her. She had read about them, but like fairies, she thought they were a mere fairytale. There were none in her world. So where was she? She studied the hoofed creature and slowly crept towards it with a cautious expression on her face.

"E-Excuse me...would you know exactly where I am?" she asked.

The faun looked up at her with his mouth agape and his dark green eyes shining in surprise as he answered her, "You're a Daughter of Eve aren't you? Well you should know by now you're in Narnia!" he replied with a jolly smile.

Hermione looked at him with confusion and surprise in her eyes, looking around the green mossy forest with sheer awe.

"My name is Hermione, I come from Hogwarts and if I heard correctly you said I am in Narnia and that I am daughter of Eve?"

"Why yes of course! May I properly introduce myself; my name is Tormt! All humans are called the Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve." answered the faun noticing her confusion.

Hermione look at Tormt and asked, "Is there anybody living in that palace?" pointing to the beautiful view past the forest.

"Why yes! King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant live and rule Narnia from there. I must take you there; you look rather confused by the look on your face." The faun laughed out.

Hermione looked at the faun with suspicion in her eyes, then decided to follow him past the forest and to the palace wherein there stood a hall Hermione could consider even greater that the Hogwarts Hall itself.

Tormt said to her, "Wait here the king and queen shall arrive in a few minutes."

_Edmund P.O.V_

Edmund gazed at Peter with boredom flying in and out of his thoughts. He stood up; making his way to his bedroom as soon as he realized he had finished his tasks for the day. Edmund collapsed on his bed, taking a thick book in his hands and patiently turned the pages with what he believe was a contented smile. Finally; he had been at rest and in peace. A few minutes passed and Edmund found himself dozing off, he had surely been exhausted...

He turned to his side and placed the book at his side table for more space on the bed. Edmund began to drift off to sleep once more, he may not have been in his sleeping clothes but he felt comfortable enough. Edmund heard a loud slam enter his room and immediately jumped off of his bed, surprised by the sound. He groaned, looking up to see Peter laughing inwardly at the sight of Edmund's discomfort.

"It seems that we have one more task to complete before we can rest." Peter said.

"What?" Edmund snapped, getting onto his feet as he patted his shirt in case any dust had gotten on it.

"It seems that someone has gotten lost."

Edmund cringed in annoyance, following Peter in a slow walk towards the dining room. He scoffed angrily and seated himself next to Peter; rubbing his eyes before looking at the lost traveller.

He opens his eyes, they rest upon a young girl no younger than he had been; her curious and analyzing brown eyes studying what garments both he and Peter had been wearing. Her brown waves rest on her shoulders hard like a bush, this thought made Edmund chuckle. She looks up at him across where she stood, her eyes questioning and rather annoyed.

The girl clears her throat, curtsying in the knee length grey skirt she wore; other than her white blouse and maroon tie. Edmund hadn't seen an attire like that in years now.

"Good afternoon...your Highnesses; my name is—"

"I've never heard of Hogwarts. Would you care to tell me where it is?" Edmund interrupted, feeling a slight bit proud of himself. He was not in the mood to deal with clueless travellers; and he would not hold it in.

And then the guilt settled in, he was rather ashamed of himself, it was unkingly and rather unjust as well. He was not being a proper gentleman.

"Of course not. I travel there from London though. It's in Scotland, and you're not from there. You live in this...place..." the girl short back

Edmund chuckled, turning to Peter; who had been angered with him for speaking up before he did. Edmund shrugged, facing the girl once more.

"I've never heard of a train to London. Considering that we ourselves once lived there. To be precise; Finchley, London." Edmund said.

"I apologize for my brother's behaviour. You may speak up Hermione of Hogwarts." Peter interrupted; gently speaking to the girl.

Edmund sighed and chuckled once more; he was very tired as it was, and here he was; nearly putting up an argument with the person he was supposed to help. He studied the girl once more, his eyes settling upon a long thick twig that had been finely carved; tightly clutched in the girl's hand.

"What is that stick Hermione of Hogwarts?" he whispered, loud enough for both the girl and Peter to hear.

**A/N I don't own narnia or harry potter I only own The plot or well. Please review I give you a cookie.I want to thank 4everEdmund for correcting everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you will like this story. I don't own the characters in the story except the O.C. They belong to J.K Rowling and C.S Lewis.**

**Previously**

_"What is that stick Hermione of Hogwarts?"_

_**Now**_

**Hermione P.O.V**

The suspicious look in the rude King's eyes made Hermione clench her teeth in worry. She straightened up her back and held her head high; just as she did in the library. Hermione was not to reveal her fears.

Looking straight into the rude King's eyes sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, making her realize something; she was not going to tell them she was a witch just yet. It could even be dangerous to do so, she knew nothing of the rulers and how they ruled the land. They could throw her into the dungeons to die off if they found out she was a witch.

"Why this?" Hermione said, holding her wand up as she gazed at it in false curiosity, "I happened to have found it lying around in the forest. When I first arrived." she lied, _stupid_ she thought, _who would find a stick like this in the woods?_

The light haired King next to the rude one laid his eyes on the wand and breathed in with a confused expression upon his face.

"You...picked this wood up...in the forest?" stated the light haired King.

"Yes...your Highness" Hermione replied, clearing her throat; the air had been rather...awkward between her and the two Kings.

The two Kings exchanged suspicious glances and seemed to be making a slight eye contact. As they did so; Hermione studied both their features. The two Kings had both been brothers; which was quite odd, hadn't it been that there could only be one King? How could two brothers share the title? Anyway; back to their features.

The first; the rude King, had dark brown hair that was easily mistaken for black; quite like Harry did. Or had it been black hair with a tinge of brown? He had deep brown eyes that stared at her in irritation and pale skin with a slight trace of freckles, such like hers. His features seemed stubborn and even at times it could be mistaken for harsh and intimidating.

The second; the King with a sense of respect and consideration, had fair hair such as Malfoy's, this thought made Hermione shiver in disgust. His kind blue eyes immediately reminded her of Dumbledore; though their eyes were blue, they were completely diverse in an odd way. This King's eyes showed courage and leadership; which reminded her much of Hogwarts, which reminded her of Gryffindor.

"We shall discuss about your predicament." said the second King, nodding to one of the guards.

Hermione nodded, curtsied; and made her way down the marble and golden hall, following the guard to the palace garden.

The garden was beautiful with amazing carnations, roses, and tulips crowding around the walls. Hermione tiptoed to see what had been behind the wall; seeing as the palace overlooked a beautiful beach that reminded her so much of Australia.

'_Mother and father...._' despite that she had only arrived in this...place...she missed everyone so much; excluding Ron the idiot of course.

A few moments had passed and Hermione had been called back to meet the two Kings once more. This slightly worried her now; but they didn't know she had been a witch, therefore she should be helped by them. Was there any reason for them to refuse her?

She looked up at the second King, his blue eyes fixed on her in kindness.

"We have made our decision." said the King.

"You may remain here...as you said; you are lost. Therefore we shall help you return to your world, though we are unsure of how; there is someone who may know how."

Hermione nodded, glancing at the kind King in relief; the rude King eyeing her with suspicion, glaring at his sibling in irritation.

"Semalla, can you show our guest her chamber." requested the rude King; kindly to the servant.

Hermione looked at the rude King and the kind King, curtsying in respect before following the servant up the marble staircases and past the golden chandeliers with amazement occupying her mind at that moment.

Semalla the servant opened at door to her, leading her into a beautiful room with a four canopy bed even larger than the one she slept in Hogwarts. Hermione allowed her fingers to trace the fine carve ins of the bed and felt the fine velvet comforters.

She turned to the servant, flashing her a small smile of thanks. The servant curtsied and smiled back at her warmly, "There is a wardrobe by the window filled with gowns you may pick among. Call for me if ever you have difficulty changing."

Hermione nodded, seating herself on bed to feel the soft comfort of the silk pillows with a golden thread lining. A few minutes passed and she decided to explore the wardrobe and discovered a beautiful set of fine woven dresses; each with an amazing golden bodice and not a single had a plunging neckline. She sighed in relief to this discovery; picking out a simple long sleeved dress with a dark blue velvet colour and like the rest of the dresses; a golden bodice.

She dressed with a slight struggle, hoping she would at least fit into the dress without stretching it. It wasn't that she was...too curvy or big boned; but from where she held the dress; it looked absolutely tiny.

After dressing, she closed the wardrobe door; looking out the castle window in amazement. She gazed at the wand in her hands; she didn't want to leave it behind in her room, soon enough someone would find it. And that would not be good for her. She gently placed the wand into the small pocket of her dress, hoping she would not accidentally sit on it. Hermione gathered her Hogwarts uniform and shoes, neatly folding them and placing them at the end of her bed.

Hermione decided to make her way to the garden for some time to think. She needed to be reminded of her world, and the garden in the palace reminded her somewhat of Harry's new home.

She sat on the bench by the white roses and felt tears in her eyes.

_Harry...Ginny...mum and dad...._

She began to sob; she missed them so much. And she wanted so much to blast Ron into oblivion and never see him again. She couldn't see him at the moment; and she was thankful for that. But what about the others? She wanted to see them, it had only been Ron she wanted to forget.

**Edmund P.O.V**

Edmund turned to Peter with a scowl and scoffed as the lost girl walked away with the escort of their servant; Semalla.

"Peter are you sure it's safe to trust her? For the love of Aslan she's not from this world." He retorted with a irritated tone.

"Edmund, neither are we—"

"Yes but we were part of a prophecy. She is not, this is unexpected. We've never even heard of a school called Hogwarts! She's hiding something and I know it." Edmund interrupted.

"Manners Ed." Peter said as Edmund scoffed in irritation, "Don't interrupt me. Well obviously she needs our help. She doesn't seem to be harmful."

"But neither is she harmless." Edmund added.

Peter sighed, "If you don't think she's safe to trust why don't _you_ watch over her? Susan and Lucy are likely to accept her as a guest. And maybe Aslan will know whether she's safe to trust."

"What?! Can't we just have someone like Tumnu—"

"No. Tumnus is our adviser, we shouldn't leave her to him. And you are probably the only one who disagrees with me at the moment; so why don't you just do it?"

Edmund thought for a while, thoughts of Aslan flooded in his mind; he wasn't that snotty little boy he hand been a few years ago. He didn't care of favour anymore, enough was learnt from serving the White Witch once.

He made his way to the garden for a little fresh air, the smell of Susan and Lucy's garden calmed his senses a bit at least. Before his eyes was Hermione of Hogwarts, her weeping form unmistakeable. He slowly neared her, he was not in the mood deal with weeping women or any other person for a matter of fact. But to see what she truly was, he probably needed to gain her trust.

"Is this a wrong time to speak?" he asked, clearing his throat to capture her attention.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and glassy and tears poured down continuously. She hesitated at first, wiping her tears from her face before replying, "N-No. I-It's alright." She replied.

Edmund seated himself next to her, but not too close. Something about her kept him constantly alert around her, he felt as if she was about to attack him if he made one wrong move.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

She sniffled, tucking a strand of her loose her behind her ear, "M-My....th-there is-s a b-boy I once h-had f-feel-lings f-for. H-he d-did for m-me as-s well b-bef-fore. B-but...h-he l-loves s-someone els-se now-w." She said in hiccups.

Edmund felt puzzled, you can't exactly call it love if you aren't with that person anymore can you?

"What made you so sure he loved you?" he asked with a small laugh.

She snapped her head up and tears welled up in her eyes at once, she began to sob, "You're right I'm being stupid."

_Ok! Ok! Wrong this to ask! _He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry! What I meant was; what makes you think he loves someone else?" he corrected.

"B-Because...he showed me he loved another girl..."

"Please continue." Edmund said, noticing she had trailed off as she gazed at the flowers with sadness in her eyes.

"He....he was kissing the girl."

Edmund's eyes flew upward in surprise, kiss?

"But...what makes you think he loves her?" he repeated, "You see, there are some people, who kiss because that is how they express their feelings for another, or sometimes...they do it out of mere pleasure. Most of the time it is both. But for this boy to do such to you. What makes you sure he will not do the same to the girl?"

Hermione of Hogwarts nodded, but the puzzled look on her face showed that not all of her problems had been resolved.

"Th-Thank you your Highness. For listening to me that is." She murmured as she wiped the pouring tears once more, her lips trembling still.

Edmund nodded, "It's my duty." He replied.

After saying their goodbyes Edmund made his way to his bedroom; collapsing onto his bed with a contented smile and sigh. Rid of the girl at once. She seemed to be open enough to him. Possibly all women were like this when broken hearted. Edmund laughed at the thought, opening his wardrobe to get his night clothes.

**End of P.O.V**

Hermione felt rather relieved to have told someone about her worries. She hoped so much to return to Hogwarts, that way she could hex Ron and get on her life happy.

She dressed into the white night gown she had been given in her wardrobe, then she lay herself on her soft cotton bed, feeling as her body sank into the cushion; falling asleep quickly as soon as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione opened her eyes, being greeted by the gentle singing of the birds and the refreshing smell of dew from the grass. A loud singing filled Hermione's ears and she rushed to the window, seeing a flaming bird flying down to the foyer of the palace. A phoenix!

But the phoenix had been diverse from Fawks back in Hogwarts, for this bird did not disappear into ashes after flaming...Odd...

A woman entered her room, carrying a basin of water in her left hand and a towel in the other. Hermione smiled in greeting. Semalla was it? Yes, that was her name; Semalla.

"Miss, is there anything you would like me to assist you with?" she asked with a squeak.

"No thank you, I'll do fine on my own Semalla."Hermione replied.

The servant nodded, exiting the room in a swift yet elegant manner, "Oh yes miss, once you are dressed you shall go down to the dining hall as an audience to the Kings."

Hermione nodded, nervous. What could be more nerve racking than this? She was almost sure the Yule Ball was much easier to handle despite the people watching you. But right now; she'd be with two Kings eating breakfast.

Hermione took a green gown from her wardrobe, then studying it's golden and brown lining once more.

_This dress isn't fit for someone like me...it's made for Princesses not liar witches..._

Hermione first rushed to the stairs, then stopped; realizing she should be well behaved and proper towards the two Kings. She walked down the stairs as she did in the Yule Ball, seeing the High King Peter waiting for her at the end of the long table. He hadn't touched his food at all.

Hermione sat herself to King Peter's left, curtsying first before actually looking him in the eye. He must have been waiting for a while.

"Y-You haven't touched your meal yet." She said.

The King laughed heartily, making Hermione's cheeks go red, "It's improper to do such to a guest." He replied.

Hermione's eyes searched through the food on the table. It was practically a feast! One even more grand and extravagant as the one in Hogwarts. She swallowed down hard, she was so hungry.

"Er...Where is you brother?,.,King Edmund?" she asked.

King Peter laughed once more, pushing back his flaxen hair, "Edmund? He's not exactly what I can consider a morning person." She grinned.

As Hermione took a slice of beef and some grapes to go with it, King Edmund came down the stairs and took his time making his way towards the table, then seating himself to Peter's right.

"Good morning sleepy head." greeted King Peter, a smug look written all over his face as he addressed this to his brother.

Hermione found this smug smile of his almost irritating, as if he had a little trick to play on her up his sleeve. And she absolutely hated being tricked, it insulted her intelligence very much.

"You shouldn't have poured water on my head" snapped King Edmund, his dark eyes deep with anger and irritation.

"Well I wouldn't have done that if you just woke up on time." Replied King Peter.

Before King Edmund could retort, King Peter interrupted him by changing the subject completely.

"Edmund why don't you say good morning to our guest. She has been waiting for you along with me" said King Peter.

Hermione blushed; he was using it in a whole different context.

Edmund turned to her, his face still filled with anger and irritation towards his brother, "Good morning Hermione of Hogwarts." He said courteously, then taking his fork and knife before grabbing his meal.

"Er...your Highnesses, may I ask; where are your sisters?"asked Hermione out of mere curiosity.

"I am sorry to say that they have gone on a hunting trip." said Peter, "I'm sure they would be delighted to meet you." He continued.

"When will they return?" she asked.

"Probably a few days." replied King Edmund, taking a bite from his well done croissant.

_I wonder if anyone in Hogwarts misses me_ thought Hermione.

"Is there any problem Miss Hermione?"asked King Peter.

"No,..why do you ask?" answered Hermione.

"You looked worried." He replied.

"I was thinking...if I can ever go back home." said Hermione.

_I wonder...how will they even take me being a witch?_

"Why is there a painting of a lion?"asked Hermione, changing the subject once the silence had taken over.

"That is Aslan; he created Narnia and was the one that brought me and my siblings here." Answered Peter, a tone in his voice showed he had respected this lion very much.

"Does he visit time to time?"

"No, he doesn't the last time we had saw him was during our coronation years ago." Replied Edmund.

_So they haven't seen him for that long...maybe he is the one who brought me here.._

_But....why bring me here?_


End file.
